


If I Could Give You the Moon

by catastropheprone



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Phoebe Bridgers song, Breakups, College!AU, Drinking, Fluff, Heavy Angst, John Mulaney References, M/M, No beta we die like Sapnap in this fic, Parties, Polyamory, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, dead!Sapnap, demon!Sapnap, first mcyt fic on ao3, ghost!Sapnap, idk how to tag, its good and really angsty, moon song, really don't know what to call him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastropheprone/pseuds/catastropheprone
Summary: College-students George and Dream have always been together. But one night at a party, the dynamic shifts, and George sees someone he'd thought he lost."If I could give you the moon, I'd give you the moon. But that wouldn't be enough for you, wouldn't it?"
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	1. one.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! tiny little ficlet that's actually my first mcyt work on here :D listen to the song, "moon song" by phoebe bridgers! also, i hope you can spot the john mulaney reference :D

It’s a dull Friday night for George as he sits on the couch on his laptop in his apartment he shares with his boyfriend. The only lights on are the lampposts outside, the kitchen light, and the lamp in their bedroom. George is going nowhere, or so he thinks. The brunette just wants to spend time with his boyfriend, Dream, and finish schoolwork. They’ve been dating since the beginning of college. Two glamorous years they’ve spent together, and hopefully more.

George remembers that first day of college when he had mistakenly walked into the wrong dorm room at the wrong time. His eyes landed on Dream just in a towel, and the brunette stared at him until it clicked that he was in the wrong room. George had frantically apologized and Dream was just standing there in the middle of his room, water dripping from his head onto the carpet. The former was absolutely dumbfounded that night, and it wasn’t until some frat boys decided to have a party that they would see each other again. Their relationship blossomed with the seasons and grew over the past two years that they’ve known each other. Every single body part, every thought, and every feeling has been explored in their relationship. Just thinking about his boyfriend makes George smile every time.

Dream comes out of their bedroom, dressed in a loose white tee, grey flannel, ripped black jeans, and a small silver chain hanging from his neck. “Babe, get dressed, we’re going to Wilbur’s party!” he tells his boyfriend.

George groans. “But I have so much work to do for Philosophy, I have to finish my manifesto on Utilitarian ethics.” Dream rolls his eyes and walks over to his boyfriend, boots clicking on the floor. He sits on the couch next to George and gives him a soft glance. “What are you doing?” the brunette asks his boyfriend, suspicious.

Dream’s hand travels to George’s hair, gently playing with his soft brunette hair. His nails graze George’s scalp lightly, and soon his hand travels to George’s face, caressing his cheek. Dream knows what he’s doing. “You always work  _ so hard,  _ maybe you should have a little fun tonight?” His lips travel to George’s own pair of plump lips but don’t meet. “You can get as drunk as you want, and I’d make Techno finish your manifesto for you,” he whispers, lips brushing against George’s. The shorter boy’s body is on fire, and he knows he’d regret saying no. He hasn’t really been out in a while, and he only has two pages left, so he’d be fine with or without Techno’s help. Dream’s lips travel downwards to his neck and plant a kiss on the soft skin, making the brunette blush the color of cherries. “For me?” he asks.

George turns his head towards Dream and lifts the boy’s chin up with his finger. “Of course,” he smiles, and kisses his boyfriend. He gets up from the couch and quickly gets ready as Dream calls an Uber for the two of them.

-

They arrive at the party, hearing the music blaring from outside the house. Some random  _ 100 Gecs _ song is playing, and it’s most likely that one frat boy Luke is DJ-ing for Wilbur. The couple makes their way to the front door and they head inside. George looks around the house and sees a plethora of classmates and friends getting shit-faced together. Soon, he’d probably be joining them with Dream.

“Let me go get us some drinks, I’ll be right back!” yells Dream over the extremely loud music. George nods his head and walks into the living room, taking a seat on the couch. He sees his friend Fundy come over to him, and the two of them begin talking until Fundy gets dragged away by whatever girl he’s brought to the party. George takes his phone out and texts Dream to see where he is until he looks up for a split-second and sees a raven-haired boy with a white bandana. He’s staring directly at George, and it’s an intense glare that somehow feels comforting to the brunette. And then it hits George.

“Sapnap?” he softly asks himself, wondering if he was seeing things. He must have been because as soon as someone obstructed his view of the raven-haired boy, he disappears. George felt like he must have been seeing something, that this was a sign that he should have stayed in his dorm room apartment, working on his manifesto and getting it done as he should have. Perhaps going out with Dream wasn’t the best idea this weekend.  _ Wait a second...  _ he thought.  _ Dream.  _ George immediately got up to go and find his boyfriend, only to be stopped in his tracks by Wilbur who looked panicked.

“What happened?” George asked the other brunette. “Is something wrong, are you going to pass out?”

Wilbur shakes his head frantically. “No, no, I’m fine! It’s Dream!” He yells out. “He’s shit-faced drunk. I don’t know how, but someone must have switched the labels on the Rage Juice and Passive Punch.”

“Oh, shit,” George said. “This isn’t good. Alright, uh, where is he?” he asks Wilbur. Wilbur turns around and points behind him to the balcony. There’s a bunch of tables and chairs out there, so there’s no way Dream could get hurt out there. Unless he fell, of course. But Bad is most likely looking after the brunette boy. George gives the taller boy a small smile and heads over to the balcony, where he finds Dream yelling with a bunch of other drunk students. He can’t make out what they’re saying until he gets closer.

“FUCK THE POLICE!” Dream yells from his chair.

_ “FUCK THE POLICE!”  _ yells the other drunks. George can faintly hear sirens going off in the distance, so he taps Dream on the shoulder.

“Oh, hi, baby!” Dream coos from the chair. George rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “What’s wrong?” he asks.

“I just didn’t think I’d be taking care of you tonight, Dream. You promised this would be a night where you’d take care of me for once.”

Dream sat up in his chair, but immediately fell back down and pressed his back against the chair. “What’s wrong? Are you mad?”

George scoffs and shakes his head again. He looks down at his feet and plays with his nails. “I’m not mad, I just… I just feel a little let down?”

Dream furrows his brows. “What’s the big deal?” he slurs. “There are plenty of other nights for you to get ~wasted~,” he says in a sing-song voice. George takes a deep breath and reaches his hand out to Dream.

“C’mon, Dream.” He says, hearing the sirens come closer. “It’s time to go.”

-

In the middle of walking home, Dream almost collapses onto the ground, struggling to hold onto George’s small frame for balance support. Dream dismisses his help with the wave of a hand, assuring the brunette that he was fine. George took a small step away from Dream, only to watch his almost collapse again.

“Alright, get on my back,” groaned George. Dream happily obliged and hopped onto George’s back. It must have been the thousandth time George has given Dream a piggy-back ride, and each time Dream is still bewildered at how George can hold him, considering how small he is. But there’s tension in the air. Tension so thick, you can saw it with an ax. And not the good kind of tension, there’s no lust behind it. Simply uncomfortable silence. Something the couple had never faced before.

They’re walking for a bit longer until George announces they’re home and Dream jumps off his back, hanging onto the ceiling beam outside of their dorm room. George opens the door and grabs Dream’s and leads his to the bedroom, making his sit down on the bed as he gets ready for bed himself, and walks into the bathroom. Once he comes out, Dream is almost fast asleep on the bed but wakes up when George walks into the room, his feet heavy.

“George?” he softly says.

“Yeah?”

“M’ sorry,” he mumbles. “I know this was supposed to be your night, and I’m sorry I ruined it.”

George shakes his head. “You didn’t ruin it, Dream. Things just… took a different course, alright? It’s okay, I’m not mad.” George walks over to Dream and plants a kiss on his forehead. He leaves the room all the drunken Dream, and walks into the kitchen, starting to make a cup of tea for himself. George thinks to himself for a moment. Usually Dream never breaks any promises he makes his boyfriend, but lately, his behavior had become more distant. It felt like he was hiding something. It didn’t feel right to George, and he was going to get to the bottom of it.


	2. two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap is tired of life. He's tired of hiding who he really is, and it all comes to an end when he kisses someone at a NYE party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A backstory on Sapnap. Doesn't necessarily go with the song. Clears up why George sees Sapnap at the party.

**"GET OFF YOUR PHONE SAP** , that thing isn't making you money like working here is." Though Sapnap hated to admit it, Mr. Schlatt was correct. He was broke and had been forced by his parents to get a job earlier this summer. As much as he despised his job, the editor-in-chief had been paying the boy well, extremely well for an intern at a popular newspaper in the city.

But all Sapnap had done this day was get coffee, go through old files, and sit there in his small cubicle like all the other ones the interns got. It was cramped and tiny, and the only thing he had that even brought any form of excitement was the bright red stapler on his desk that he actually stole from Mr. Schlatt himself.

Well, not quite stole, but more-of borrowed but didn't return. Mr. Schlatt is coming around all the cubicles on the fifth level of the building, checking up on the interns, coffee mug in his hand, and glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. He always asked the same question, "Did you get the memo from today?" in which he was to almost be presented with the same melodramatic answer, but instead interrupted and said he'd fax it and patted the wall of the cubicle two times.

It wasn't Sapnap's fault he was on his phone. He was a teenager, and that's what teenagers did. They go on their phone for hours a day and never once looked up from the bright screen, but when they did, they got dizzy. He was pitifully scrolling through Instagram, envying all his other friends who got to go on yachts and vacations to the Bahamas while he had to go home every day, exhausted and cold, due to his heater never working. "I'll get another one," his father always said. But he didn't, due to constant business trips, meetings, and calls. So, because of his father slacking off in being a parent, Sapnap was freezing in the torturous frost that swallowed New York whole. And, of course, during that time he gamed on his pc. What better than the joy that Minecraft gave you could he do? He had friends, though they were all rich while he was middle class, and lived in condos with their families, and Sapnap never felt like he belonged, so hanging out was crossed off the mental list. He had no car, but instead a bike that was broken, so he couldn't go anywhere. He had no money, so he couldn't even walk to the convenience store nearby.

And that's when he realized he had spent most of his days pondering over what he could've done instead of nothing, for nothing. So, he found a job at World Journalism due to his parents refusing to pay for his wants, and in his chair, he sits, as Schlatt peers over the styrofoam wall covered with carpet like material. Schlatt was still staring at him, and Sapnap wonders why until he realizes his phone is still in hand.

The boy clears his throat. "Sorry, sir," he speaks, averting eye contact with the older man. "It won't happen again."

Schlatt pats the wall again. "Good," he says and walks away.

As soon as Schlatt is out of sight, Sapnap lets out a huge puff of air and leans back in his chair. Alex Q, Sapnap's teammate, and desk neighbor leans over the border on Sapnap's right side, while Karl Jacobs, Sapnap's best friend, is on his left side.

"Dude," Alex says. "Stop getting into trouble with Schlatt! Are you trying to get fired?"

Sapnap scoffs and rolls his eyes. He wouldn't mind if he had gotten fired. But his parents definitely would. His step-mom made sure he got this internship. She was trying to teach him a lesson, a lesson she's lectured him on many times before. It was always about how hard she had it in the Philippines, and how she wished she had what Sapnap had in America. She'd tell endless stories of how they had to use cans as bowling pins for playing games, but he had a phone. It's not fair to Sapnap that he is the one who has to get lectured. Why can't it be his sister? But, then again, she's literally five and won't understand anything her mother says to her.

"Alex, I don't think Sapnap cares. Neither would I." Karl interjects, earning a 'thank you' from Sapnap in approval.

"Okay, guys, it isn't fair you team up together on me all the time!" Alex whines.

"Bro, that's on you. Just like all the fumbles you've had last season," Sapnap reminds Alex. "Anyways, are you guys going to the New Year's Eve party in NYC tonight? My dad got free tickets or whatever from work, and there's going to be a party with all the teenagers."

Karl grunts in annoyance. "I'm going, but I am not finding some rando to be my New Year's kiss. That's literally so heteronormative."

"Oh, yeah, same with me," Alex disclosed. "What about you, white boy? You gonna skip your New Year's Kiss?"

Sapnap hesitated. "Y-yeah, definitely. Not gonna waste my time on some stupid gu-girl."

Karl glared at him. "Girls aren't stupid. The patriarchy is."

"Karl, your feminist is showing," Alex says which earns a smack on the head from Karl. Sapnap was relieved they didn't notice his little verbal mishap. No one could know. Not even his best friends.

-

**IT WAS A COLD NIGHT, A LIGHT BREEZE BLOWING ACROSS THE STATE OF NEW YORK**. Sapnap was lucky that he had bought a jacket with him since he usually gets cold easily. The sun was setting, with colors of dandelion yellow, light orange, and cinnamon red painted the sky. It was a beautiful sight, even more so because he was a bit tipsy. Someone had spiked the lemonade. The upper deck had the fireplace going, a projector screening Sapnap Pilgrim Vs. the World. He chuckled at the fact that whoever was in charge of the party had happened to put his favorite movie on.

But not even the beautifully painted sunset in the sky was enough to deter him from the fact that it was New Year's Eve. A pretty boring fucking day for him. Sapnap toyed with a lock of hair, as he gave out a bitter laugh. He wasn't up here on the balcony because parties just weren't his thing, he also wanted to get away from the petri dish of couples getting all over their partners, lovesick, their eyes hypnotized by the other.

He crossed his ankles in front of him, leaning back on the bench he sat on. A few moments of Sapnap watching the movie silently had passed when someone opened the door to the balcony, and as he drew nearer, Sapnap turned around slightly to see who it was. A tall guy with black locks of hair and a leather jacket had entered the area, sitting down near Sapnap a Capri-Sun in hand.

"This is actually one of my favorite movies," the guy spoke, and Sapnap chuckled.

"What?" he questioned. "Do you not like this movie?"

The football player shook his head, his slightly curled tresses swaying side to side gently. "How could I not?" he shrugged. "It's my favorite."

The boy stuck his hand out. "I'm Michael."

Sapnap blushed slightly, hoping Michael wouldn't see. "I'm Sapnap," he said, taking Michael's hand and shaking it. Sapnap looked at Michael's face for a moment, tried to see if he recognized him. But all he saw were his eyes. His scarlet red eyes with flames inside, as if you could see Hell through them. Sapnap’s conscious was screaming that it was dangerous, that he should get away from Michael, but something told him it was no use.. He finally spoke up, snapping out of the daze Michael caused. "Have we ever met before?"

"Oh, no, I don't think so. I live down under in h-Australia," Michael smiled. "I don't think you live there. I'd know."

Sapnap chuckled. "No, I uh, I live here in New York," he said, while Michael was becoming intrigued. "I live in Queens. I go to this private school on a football scholarship. I'd much rather go to the computer science school my mom went to."

"You like gaming?" Michael asked. Sapnap nodded his head with a smile. "I'm working on a new Minecraft client on my pc back home!" Sapnap scoffed. "What?" Michael questioned.

"No offense, Michael, but first of all, you don't strike me to be the guy who likes Minecraft."

Michael pouts for a while. "You're hurting my feelings, man," he says, clutching his chest in sadness.

"Oh, how I pity you," Sapnap says.

The two of them keep talking for hours upon hours. More teenagers come upstairs, and Sapnap eventually introduces Michael to Karl, who gives him a look. They talk about football and video games in the beginning, but then they feel even more comfortable with each other, so everything starts spilling out of them. Michael tells Sapnap about the situation with his father, and then the situation with a girl named Lilith.

"I don't know, man. I really like Eve, she’s a real rebel, but it's like Lilith is just always there," Michael looks down at his feet, picking his nails. "I don't know what to do! Girls are just, so confusing sometimes. Half the time I just wish I didn't deal with them and dealt with gu-" Michael stops himself.

Sapnap has a slight smile on his face. "I know what you were going to say."

"Well, shit," Michael mutters. He turns to Sapnap. "Literally nobody that knows me knows, except for you. And before you ask, yes, I am bi," Sapnap could tell this wasn't something Michael necessarily wanted someone to know. So, Sapnap tries reassuring him.

"It's okay if you don't want anyone to know. I get it," Sapnap places his hand on Michael's. "I really do."

Then, out of nowhere, the countdown began. The two of them didn't realize that it was even 11, because they had been talking for so long.

They inched closer to each other, breaths audible due to proximity. It was obvious what was going to happen between the two of them and neither of them stopped.

"Sapnap."

"Michael."

_ 3! _

Michael grabs both sides of Sapnap's face gently, staring into his eyes.

_ 2! _

Sapnap reciprocates Michael's actions, leaning in closer until their noses touch. He licks his lips quickly.

_ 1! _

A million thoughts run through both of their heads at that moment. Sapnap swore he wouldn't succumb to this stupid tradition, but since he would be kissing Michael, it wasn't so stupid anymore. Then, Michael closes the distance between the both of them, pressing his lips against Sapnap's, their mouths synchronizing in a calm, deep, kiss.

_ Happy New Year! _

The two boys pull apart from each other, cheeks flushed and lips were swollen. All they can see is each other.

Sapnap is in such a foggy state he doesn't realize Michael is talking. He doesn’t hear the screams coming from his friends and everyone on the roof. He doesn’t see the sinister look in Michael’s eyes.

Sapnap finally shakes off the feeling and stands up, but as soon as he’s on his feet, he sees Karl run towards him, then through him. Sapnap turns his head to Michael. “Have you ever heard of the Kiss of Death, Sapnap? It usually happens when someone is ready to give up on life. The person they kiss is the cultivation of their greatest desires in a person. But, you see… I wasn’t that. In fact, there was  _ two people.  _ I don’t know who you are, Sapnap. But I cannot transfer you over to the Underworld. You’re going to have to complete whatever mission my father has made for you.”

  
  



	3. three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George gets a call, Dream gets therapy.

**GEORGE KNEW THAT HE AND DREAM WERE SOULMATES** . When they had their first kiss, they both felt that feeling of fireworks exploding in their cores, he knows they did.  _ Or did they?  _ Perhaps, Dream hadn’t felt it. But George had. If he did, then Dream had to feel it too.

(George remembers calling his mother, asking what it felt like when you kissed your soulmate.

“Fireworks,” she said.

George certainly didn’t feel fireworks, more like just one firework-- it was incomplete.)

Standing outside their apartment, George drank his chamomile tea, feeling the breeze brush against his arms. Besides his worry of Dream’s unfaithfulness, George couldn’t get Sapnap off his mind. That is, if it was Sapnap. It could have just been the Passive Punch being spiked.

George’s phone ringtone interrupts his thoughts. It’s an audio recording of Dream unintelligibly singing the  _ Universal Studios _ opening theme, it’s been like that for four months now. The caller ID is unknown, but George picks it up anyway, to make sure whoever is on the other end, doesn’t call again.

“Hello?” He answers. A brief silence is on the other side, until someone clears their throat.

“Is this George?”

The philosophy major recognizes that voice.

“Sapnap?”

Sapnap chuckles. “Uh, hey, Gogy! It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” The ravenette smiles down at George standing outside his apartment. He’s sitting on the roof of one of the adjacent apartments, the streetlamps only slightly illuminating the area, but just enough so George is visible. The football player can see a small smile creep up on George’s face, the brunette absolutely unaware of Sapnap’s current situation.

“Yeah, it has! Hey, how’d you get my number?”

“Oh! I saw you, at the party. A friend of mine invited me. I saw you, but freaked out because I didn’t know if it was actually you. Turns out it was, so I asked that Sam guy for your number. Gotta thank him later, I guess.”

George lightly laughs. He looks up in the sky. The light pollution masks the stars, but light comes from one rock in the sky. “Hey Sapnap, you near a window right now?”

Sapnap scrunches his brows. “Uh, yeah, sure. Why?”

“Doesn’t the moon look so beautiful? It feels like it looks so easy to grab from out of the sky. It’s captivating. I want it all to myself.”

“If I could give you the moon, George, I would.”

George’s heart freezes. His blood runs cold. In his stomach, he feels a small, miniscule explosion.

_ Fuck. _

\--

  
  


**A COUPLE MONTHS PASS** , after the night Sapnap calls George. It seems as if George and Dream have been drifting apart, far enough to the point where it feels like they’re in different galaxies. Little does George know, but Dream is absolutely terrified by the situation.

One chilly afternoon, the blonde finds himself in Niki’s dorm room, sitting on her bed while she sits at her desk, a pen and notepad in hand. The pink-haired girl is a psychology major who has oh-so-generously offered Dream a visit to her dorm room, to help him with his feelings.

“So, how have you been doing?”

“Do you want to hear the answer I wish I could say, or the truth?” He mutters, picking at a loose string on the sleeve of his sweatshirt.

Niki smiles sweetly. “It’s that bad?”

Dream laughs dryly. “You don’t know the half of it, Niki. I’m so fucking tired.”

“How much sleep have you gotten?”

“Not much, but that’s not the only thing contributing to this. I mean, yeah, I’m physically tired, but I’m tired emotionally and mentally as well, y’know? It’s all taking a toll on my physical being.”

Niki glances up at him from her notes, her pen scribbling curvy writing on yellow paper. “So, what are you getting tired of? Is it George?”

Dream shakes his head. “No. I’m just… tired of everything. It feels like I’m fucking waterboarding myself, like I’ve placed the cloth myself and I’m pouring the water on my face as a fucking punishment.” Dream pauses for a second. “So, we all know I have ADHD and that comes with hyper fixations. Before I met George, I’d get these crushes on people without even knowing them. I convinced myself I was in love with them, but the crushes went away as quick as they came. They felt like shows I’d watch on Netflix, y’know… they’re all I talk about for weeks on end, and it seems like they’re gonna stick, but they don’t.”

“And you’re afraid of this happening with George?” Dream nods his head. “Well, let me tell you one thing. What you feel about George, from what I can tell, isn’t a hyperfixation. It’s love. It’s raw and beautiful and unique to the two of you. Usually, people don’t disconnect from their soulmates. It’s different for everyone, but I’ve never felt distant from Puffy and we’ve never had any problems, along with other soulmate pairs we know. Perhaps you aren’t soulmates?”

“ _ No!”  _ Dream sighed. “I- we… I know we’re soulmates. We felt the fireworks.” Dream pauses for a second, thinking about his next words. Should he admit what the fireworks felt like to him? Would that mean him and George truly aren’t soulmates, and it was just lust? “Niki, when we, uh, kissed for the first time, it didn’t…  _ Fuck.  _ Uh, it didn’t feel right, but it did at the same time.”

Niki’s brows raise up in surprise, eyes wide and blinking. She had never, ever thought that could happen. The pinkette only read about this in books, there was absolutely no proof for the theory, though. There was no way Dream could have another soulmate. “Dream. I hate to have to say this, but I think that-”

_ “We aren’t soulmates.” _ Dream released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. But how? They were in love? They gave themselves up to each other, they made a promise of everlasting love. How was this possible?


End file.
